


Get high (what u wanted)

by Powdear



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, bottom!Jacob, it's bad for u don't do it kids, jacob just wants to feel better ya know, sangyeon cares a lot, top!sangyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: "Tell me what you want, Jakey,""I want you to tease me, delay me until I cry, I'd love that right now, please.. hyung"
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Kudos: 69





	Get high (what u wanted)

When Jacob arrived in the room he shared with Sangyeon, he opened the window, covered it with the curtains and sighed, sitting on his bed. He was alone for now. He felt..exhausted.

Possibly his mind was more than his body, he thought. 

So when he reached for the bedside drawer and searched for the pack of cigs he had previously hidden there, he wasn't surprised at himself. There was enough space for him to put the lighter in the pack already so naturally that's what he had done to save himself the trouble.

It was bad for him, he knew that. He knew that and these days any way to self destruct even a little seemed very appealing to him.

He lit his first cigarette of the night and inhaled deeply until his eyes watered, blowing out the smoke through his nose and mouth, he wasn't fancy. He didn't care for smoke rings.

He relaxed against the pillows, one leg on the bed and the other down, touching the floor.

He wondered if this was in any way as relaxing as he wished it to be. Was it? 

_ Not really.  _ His mind supplied, unhelpfully. And now his eyes burned but for a different reason than inhaling the smoke. He most likely looked pathetic right now. A cigarette between his fingers, tears leaving tracks down his cheeks, he felt like a goddamn wreck, which only made him cry harder.

He smoked and cried, hiccuping the smoke out, barely managing not to cough too hard with it, until it was finished.

Until he was done, only the butt of the cigarette left. Was it even ten minutes that had passed? Maybe. It was too short of a time.

He got up, taking the ashtray with him, still holding the butt of the cig and headed to the bathroom to wash it and throw the butt in the toilet.

He hated when his mouth tasted like it, his fingers smelled too, it disgusted him. And yet he kept doing it.

He brushed his teeth and washed out his mouth, before deciding he should take a shower while at it. He had to wash the day away. At least feel clean if he was going to be sad.

When that was done, he used a towel to dry off his hair a bit so it's not dripping and wrapped the same towel around his hips, he was thankful there was one in the first place, or he would've had to run back naked. That surely would've made whoever saw him crack up. 

He entered the room again and found Sangyeon already there, he didn't look like he was judging him, he didn't look inquiring. It seemed like he already knew. Why was he not disappointed? Why was he just looking at Jacob like..that. What even was this look.

Or was he just hiding his disappointment, only for him to open his mouth and scold Jacob? Tell him he should stop, tell him it's bad? Jacob already knew that..so what could Sangyeon even want by looking him up and down like this, without even saying-

"Come sit with me,"

And Jacob didn't protest. He made his way to Sangyeon's bed and sat with his back facing the other man, preferring to look at his hands and the floor rather than at him.

Sangyeon knew Jacob wasn't going to speak so he just kept on talking.

"Do you feel better right now?"

Jacob shook his head 'no'.

"You know you can always lean on me, you can talk to me," he started again.

"I don't want to talk." Jacob wasn't surprised at his small voice, bordering to a whisper. He could feel Sangyeon shuffling closer to him, making himself comfortable behind his back. He didn't want to move. Instead he wanted him even closer.

Sangyeon put his hands on his shoulders and leaned close to his ear, making him shiver and close his eyes. "Then can I make you feel better? I'd like to do that."

He sounded so sure of himself. Jacob liked that about him, he was confident he could do it. And right now Jacob wanted nothing else but to agree and let Sangyeon do whatever he wanted with his body.

Jacob leaned back and bared his neck instead of answering at first, letting Sangyeon kiss and lick it, carefully, just making him sigh with content. Getting attention from Sangyeon could feel like heaven sometimes. Or at all times…

"I want you," Jacob muttered when Sangyeon's hand was kneading his thigh through the fabric of the towel, his tongue gliding down his jugular. "Want to feel you all over, touch me,"

For how shy Jacob could get sometimes, he was always bold about the things he wanted. And right now he wanted Sangyeon.

He wanted Sangyeon to touch him, make him feel things that only he could. Because regardless if Jacob wanted to deny it or not, Sangyeon meant a lot to him in all ways.

Friendship ways, romantically… he wanted him in any way.

"I've got you, baby"

Sangyeon stopped his ministrations for a few seconds, enough to get the lube from his drawer.

Jacob wanted to be teased, to feel a different type of wreck after this, so he grabbed Sangyeon's free hand and guided it to his chest. Sangyeon took his nipple between two fingers and squeezed in tact with bitting his neck lightly, making him whine. He soothed the place with his tongue.

Jacob had his eyes closed, Sangyeon's chest flush against his back and this is all he wanted to feel at the moment, he felt Sangyeon's cold breath on his neck, his hand that was slowly making its way to his hardening cock but not yet touching him.

He wanted to cry again, to whine, until he got what he wanted. Even though that wasn't necessary. Sangyeon pulled on the towel enough to expose him, uncapping the lube he got earlier and warming some of it with his fingers before reaching to slide it down Jacob's cock, he was so sensitive, so responsive. Sangyeon loved the sounds he was making, the whines, the sighes, everything. He loved Jacob's high pitched moans. His voice was so pretty to listen to, it was making him go mad.

He pumped him a little, getting him to full hardness, every part of him was pretty to Sangyeon, and the pretty pink head of his cock was no different.

"Tell me what you want, Jakey," Sangyeon whispered in his ear while sliding his hand up and down his cock slowly, just a barely there pressure.

Honest to God, Jacob could just come like this, he felt so warm, finally cared for, he could say he loved Sangyeon, and he did, he knew that. Sangyeon knew it too. He didn't have to say it right now.

"I want you to tease me, delay me until I cry, I'd love that right now, please.. hyung"

_ Fuck.  _ Sangyeon could definitely comply. It was going through his mind how much he wanted to see Jacob fall apart. His gorgeous face contort with pleasure, knowing it's him causing it. 

So he eased Jacob on the bed, having him lay on his back.

"Take off your clothes,"

_ Right.  _ Sangyeon had completely forgotten he was still fully clothed while Jacob was completely naked infront of him. It was a bit unfair.

He pulled off his shirt and took off his pants quickly along with his underwear, he hadn't even noticed he had worked himself up enough to be hard already but he wasn't the priority right now.

"Jakey, you know I love you, don't you?"

"I know, hyung," Jacob shuffled closer, running a hand up Sangyeon's chest. "But I want you to fuck me now,"

Sangyeon pushed Jacob back down, spreading his thighs and positioning himself between.

Lubing up his fingers and opening Jacob up came pretty easy to him, he added a finger, then another, making sure he wasn't hitting his prostate, only barely brushing around it, making Jacob whine and want more. He scissored him, adding more lube with it and another finger.

Jacob was already a mess with three of Sangyeon's fingers inside him and his hand holding the base of his cock tightly. He wanted to feel more so bad, if only..

"I'm ready, please,ah," Sangyeon brushed his prostate, making Jacob moan loudly in his pretty, high voice.

Sangyeon wanted to bury himself deep into him, to feel his warmth. Have Jacob feel how much his cock was throbbing to be inside him, so he took out his fingers and braced Jacob's thigh over high shoulder.

"Condom or not?" Sangyeon had to ask. Both was okay to them, but he had to make sure.

"Not," Jacob said, wiggling his ass closer to Sangyeon. He wanted Sangyeon's cum to drip out of him, make a mess. "hurry, please."

"Okay,"

Sangyeon lubed up his cock quickly and positioned himself at Jacob's entrance, teasing him with his head before pushing in half way, enjoying the way Jacob shivered under him. He was going to wreck him.

He pushed all the way in, hitting Jacob's prostate and making him yelp, once, twice, he didn't stop but set a rhythm of fucking him hard and deep instead, making sure he hit his prostate every time.

Jacob was so loud that by now everyone knew what they were doing, Sangyeon didn't care, he loved when Jacob was loud, because his voice was heaven to listen to, regardless the situation.

Jacob felt like he was going to come soon if Sangyeon kept this up and he sensed it, pulling almost all the way out, making Jacob thrash beneath him.

"No coming before I tell you," Sangyeon grabbed his cock at the base again and pushed himself all the way in, he was so close himself, he was going to come first.

"Come i..in..side me," Jacob whined, his cock was turning purple from all of him trying to prevent himself from coming with Sangyeon's help.

Fuck. "Come inside me, hyung, want t..to f...feel your cum drip out of me,"

Jacob sounded so fucked out, Sangyeon was going crazy, his thrusts became more erratic and out of rhythm, he only needed a few more before he stilled, emptying himself inside Jacob, now his ass looked prettier, painted with his cum, he smiled and pulled out, removing his hand from Jacob's cock along with it.

Jacob's big pretty eyes looked so confused, he was worrying his lip as if he was going to start crying any second.

Sangyeon gave him another look, waiting. He wanted him to beg for his hand, beg him to make him come.

"Sangyeon hyung, please let me come," Jacob sniffed, first tears spilling. "please, I want to come to bad, wasn't Cobie good to you, please, hyung, p..please,"

Sangyeon lubed up his hand before taking Jacob's cock again. He gave him an experimental squeeze at which he received a hiss, Jacob almost pulled away with how sensitive he felt, this was going to hurt.

He couldn't wait.

Sangyeon set a rhythm, jerking his cock hard and fast, not letting him take a breather, Jacob was whining and thrashing, he was crying again, Sangyeon only went faster, massaging his cock head, making him scream.

Jacob had no idea a hand could make him feel this much.

Sangyeon pressed his thumb over Jacob's cock head, massaging him more, before he did that with his palm, proceeding to jerk him again, fast and tight, he could tell Jacob was close, he stopped and squeezed him, before continuing a couple more times and Jacob was coming with a filthy high moan that was sure to be heard throughout the building.

Sangyeon milked him to the last drop, until he was oversensitive and pushing him away, he complied and let him go, letting him take a breath.

"How are you, Jakey?" Sangyeon was concerned. He knew he had to take care of him now. Clean him up, sleep cuddled up to him. He was willing to do it all for him.

"Don't leave me," Jacob's eyes were so pleading now, how could he leave? Never.

"Of course I won't, I need to clean you up now, is it okay if I go to the bathroom for a minute?"

Jacob nodded. "Come back faster,"

And of course Sangyeon did, he came back, cleaned Jacob up with a towel as throroughly as he could, before laying next to him and kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Jakey, always know that."

Jacob smiled and cuddled closer to Sangyeon, intertwining their legs together.

"I know, I love you too, Sangyeon."


End file.
